


The spiral dance

by Petra



Series: Sparrowhawk [8]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Supreme Power (comic)
Genre: Comment Fic, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Gift Fic, Pre-Crisis Jason, Sparrowhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-03
Updated: 2007-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Kara Thrace teams up with Nighthawk (and Sparrowhawk)!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The spiral dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [odditycollector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/odditycollector/gifts).



> Originally posted for [Adding value to fandom: Drabble Trade](http://petronelle.livejournal.com/284214.html?thread=3256118#t3256118).

"You're the good guys," she said, that first night.

"Sometimes."

She laughed, blonde hair flying, and punched Nighthawk brazenly in the shoulder. "C'mon, how dumb do I look?"

"What do you want?" Jason had asked, half-smiling at her.

"To work with you. Fight 'em 'til we can't."

Her aim was excellent, her punches true. "Can we keep her?" Jason asked, breathless from a spar.

"Perhaps," Kyle had said.

For three months.

During the fourth, he admitted to himself that Kara was an asset.

He told her after a year.

She grinned and said, "I'm still not changing it to Starhawk."


End file.
